


Late Night Talks 4 | Ruby/Weiss

by starlightelixir



Series: Late-Night Talks [RWBY] [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Ruby wakes Weiss up from what she thinks is a nightmare. She was right.---From a tumblr request.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Late-Night Talks [RWBY] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621546
Kudos: 84





	Late Night Talks 4 | Ruby/Weiss

A hazy, distant voice called for her outside of her dream--a dream best described as hellish, and something she wouldn’t wish on anyone. Her family had already forcibly taken her back once--there wasn’t anything she could do to argue back at the fall of Beacon, not with two of her teammates unconscious, and one just… Gone.

Even while safe, with her team, the thought still haunted her, though--going even remotely near them again wasn’t going to be easy for her. She knew that, and everyone else knew it, too. They knew that she looked forward to finding and seeing Winter again, but… Being anywhere near her father? They knew that was eating at her mental health, chipping it away as the time drew closer.

And now, fresh in a new environment--after their exhausting trip to Atlas… They finally got to sleep. It wasn’t even really rest for Weiss--too much had happened recently, and she was here, of all places, and--

“Weiss!” Ruby called out again, her voice hushed, yet still urgent and worried.

Weiss awoke fully, jolting upright in bed--and nearly knocking herself into Ruby, who had climbed into her own bunk and slightly hovered over her as she slept. She had one hand on her arm, the other on her shoulder--clearly she had been trying to wake her for _awhile_.

“Ruby,” Weiss said groggily; she glanced around the very dimly-lit room; she listened to Yang’s snoring, watched Ruby’s shoulders droop a bit, and slowly relaxed herself. Her eyes stung with what would be tears if she weren’t actively fighting them, and her chest ached--but she was _safe_. She was with her team--the ones that she felt were her _real_ family.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Ruby slowly moved herself against the wall of the bunk, pulling her knees against her chest--she had taken notice that Weiss was a little closer to the edge. The bunks provided didn’t exactly have the most room in them, compared to the bunks at Beacon. “So, I went out for a walk, and when I came back… You were tossing and turning, and you were just. Making a lot of stressful sounds?” Ruby’s voice pitched up a bit with her concern and confusion. “It sounded like you were going to cry, or like you were crying…”

“Oh, I…” Weiss hesitated; she wasn’t sure why, Ruby knew what Weiss’s family was like. There were so many conversations where Weiss would bring something up, Ruby would give her a strange look, and Weiss would come to the realization of: _Oh, that’s not normal, is it?_ “I just had another bad dream.” She knew her family was a mess, but sometimes, when compared to someone else’s experience… It just hit her a little harder than normal.

Now Ruby hesitated; she looked down at her fists as she clutched and released the fabric of her pajamas. “It was about your family, wasn’t it?”

“When isn’t it about my family, Ruby?” Weiss realized she had snapped a bit, and slowly raised her eyes to see Ruby’s reaction; Ruby didn’t shrug off her slightly harsh tone, but she didn’t look hurt by it either. Her expression remained the same--worried and exhausted.

To be fair, it was almost a 50-50 split of what the nightmares that she remembered were--they were either about the fall of Beacon, or they were about her family. Occasionally, it was about the other horrors she had faced--but for the most part, it was about Beacon or her family.

“Let me rephrase that…” Weiss spoke up again, slowly moving herself against the wall of the bunk to sit next to Ruby. She mimicked her position, pulling her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them. “Yes. It was about my family.”

“Was it them taking you back, or…?”

“Oh, absolutely.” A quiet, bitter chuckle caught in Weiss’s throat, it was accompanied by more tears welling in her eyes. “I never want to be with them again. And after what my father said about mother…” Weiss trailed off--guilt formed as a lump in her throat, and she drew a deep, shaky breath.

Ruby moved herself closer, shoulder-to-shoulder with Weiss, making sure that she could feel her warmth, feel that she was _there_ , making sure that Weiss knew that she wasn’t alone in anything she had to go through.

“I can’t say I understand exactly how you’re feeling,” She said quietly; she slowly raised her gaze to meet Weiss’s. “But… I’m here for you. We’re _all_ here for you, okay? Blake, Yang, Penny, your sister, me… No matter what.” She uncurled one of her arms from around her leg, leaving it between her and Weiss as an offered hand to hold, if she wanted that.

Weiss took Ruby’s hand, holding it tightly--honestly, it was a deathgrip, though Ruby wasn’t about to complain. “Thanks. It really does mean a lot.” She steadied herself a bit--she lightened her grip on Ruby’s hand a bit, giving it a gentle squeeze before keeping her own hand loose. “You said you couldn’t sleep.”

“M-hm.”

Weiss thought for a second--she knew that Ruby had frequent nightmares, mostly ones recounting Pyrrha’s and Penny’s deaths. Hell, who on her team didn’t have frequent nightmares?

“Was it another bad dream?” She asked as softly as she could; when Ruby tensed, giving Weiss’s hand another squeeze, she knew her answer. “It’s… Probably pretty rough seeing Penny again. I’m sure it is.”

“I’m really, really happy--” Ruby’s lip quivered as she looked at Weiss again. “But… It just kind of brought back a lot of feelings I was trying to push down since… You know.”

Ruby always tried to hide any amount of stress she was under when it came to… Anything that had happened during and after the fall of Beacon. Blake, Yang, Jaune--several people had told Weiss that Ruby just… Didn’t talk much to them about any of it. Not willingly, at least. They would wake up and find her crying, unsure if they should confront her about it. Sometimes, she would wipe her tears, and just tell them that it was nothing, she was just a little overwhelmed.

With everything going on, and the weight of the world on their shoulders, no wonder she was ‘a little overwhelmed’. Everyone was.

“I know.” Weiss spoke again, returning the tight squeeze Ruby gave her hand. “Nothing like that is ever going to happen again, though. Okay? And when you’re not feeling okay, you should really wake one of us--or _all_ of us--up.”

“Are you scolding me?” Ruby flashed a smile. “You’re scolding me.”

“I’m _not_ scolding you.” Weiss huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m _reassuring_ you.”

Ruby’s tone became more playful than it had been moments ago. “I dunno, sounds like you’re scolding me for _not_ waking you up to talk about my feelings.”

“I think you’re just _wanting_ me to scold you.” Weiss took her free hand, delivering a rather solid poke to Ruby’s forehead and earning a whine from her. “... I’m serious, though. We’re always here for you.”

“Pf. Thanks, Weiss.” Ruby leaned over a bit, laying her head against Weiss’s shoulder.

The two sat in a calm silence for a few minutes; Weiss had slowly pulled her blanket over the two of them, and they slowly calmed their own nerves.

“I’m probably gonna try to sleep again soon.” Ruby yawned. “You should, too, Weiss.” She rubbed her cheek against her shoulder, a small sign of affection and comfort. “I’m probably gonna sneak to a kitchen and get some hot cocoa before that, if you wanna come with me?”

“You know what,” Weiss cracked a small, rather mischievous smile at the other. “I think I will.”


End file.
